In a conventional body composition measuring instrument, the measurement result of the composition component of the body (hereinafter referred to as “body composition”) is displayed in various modes. For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-76187 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1) has described bar displaying the extent of measurement results of the body fat percentage in a total of twelve levels by using expressions like slim, standard, slightly obese, and obese. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-238870 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 2) has disclosed bar displaying the extent of measurement result of visceral fat area over three areas of standard, slightly excess, and excess.
Proposal also has been made in displaying the comparison result with a measurement value in a different opportunity or a measurement value of a different type so to be easily understood by the user. For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-180939 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 3) has disclosed comparing a measurement result with an average value, and bar displaying or displaying in radar chart such result. This document has also disclosed displaying in numerical value, or displaying in sound, voice, or color the comparison result with the preset target value. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-41811 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 4) has disclosed comparing the measurement results of body fat, visceral fat, and basal metabolism with past values, and displaying the tendency of increase/decrease with the direction of the arrow.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-261488 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 5) has disclosed comparing increase/decrease in muscle percentage and increase/decrease in body fat percentage, and changing the background color of the LCD between good tendency (decrease of body fat is large and decrease of muscle is small compared thereto) and bad tendency.